and
by Kaoru1990
Summary: just read


****

This is my first Inu-yasha fan fiction so let me know what you think. If you prefer Kagome with Sesshoumaru then you came to the right place. (This story is also for Miko. £+♠Ä§!) ^__^x

CHAPTER 1:A SHOCK 

It was already dark and dawn. Everyone was still sleeping at camp. Suddenly, kagome woke up terrified and began running through the forest. Once she reached the other side she saw a figure, but couldn't make out who it was, so she kept running. Finally she recognized him " Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of a lake, as if he was watching his reflection. Then he stood. Before he could say anything, Kagome jumped and kissed him. _Chuckle_ … 

" What was that for?" said Sesshoumaru.

" I really didn't have the heart to tell you this, but somehow I feel like the time is right…Sesshoumaru…I LOVE YOU!" said kagome. 

"What else is new?" 

"Shhh…" she said putting one finger on his lip. "Let's walk to the hot springs, it's near by."

" You've read my mind…seems you're more passionate than I thought," replied Sesshoumaru. 

Giggles. Once they were there, Kagome said, " I'll be right back." Then she went behind a tree and stripped. When she arrived, all she did was walk in the spring as if nothing ever happened. "Aren't you going to come," she said. "Uhhh…" SPLASH! Sesshoumaru jumped in. "What about your clothes?" "What about it?" he said. _Sigh_. "Boys will be boys," Kagome said. So she swam and nueded him. "There, isn't that better?"…Then Kagome showed him what _romance really _meant.

By this time everyone at camp was awake now. 

"Something is fishy around here," said Inu yasha.

"What are you hungry?" asked Shippo. 

"No!" he barked.

" Ok, you don't need to yell," he answered. 

"It's Kagome, where is she?" 

{Go through the forest} said Inu-yasha's inner voice, it sounded like… "Kikyo," Inu yasha whispered, "Dammit." "I'm going to take a walk," said Inu yasha. "Be careful." said Sango and the others. 

Meanwhile, on the _other_ side of the forest, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting next to each other under a tree talking. Soon Inu yasha arrived, "Let go of her!" he said. 

"Stay back," he demanded. 

"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Kagome. 

He stepped forward. "If it's a fight you want, you'll get it," said Inu yasha. 

"Hmm…very well. This is for your own good, you'll thank me for this," replied Sesshoumaru. 

"Yaaah!" Inu-yasha got a head start running. Just when he was about to attack, Sesshoumaru jumped and landed behind him. 

"Why don't you try that again?" Sesshoumaru laughed.

{I'll be waiting for you}, said Inu yasha's inner voice (It was Kikyo again). "Huh?" Inu yasha questioned himself for a minute. Once again he begun to attack, "Ahhh!" Then Sesshoumaru knocked Inu-yasha in mid air. 

"You may have got me, but I can still fight," he replied. 

"Inu yasha SIT!" yelled Kagome. 

Slap! "Oh SHUT UP!" said Sesshoumaru (to Inu yasha). This time he didn't get up. 

"I told you he'd thank me," Sesshoumaru laughed. 

Kagome walked to Inu-yasha and took his sword. She giggled heavily in Sesshoumaru's arms. As for Inu yasha's spirit, it went of with Kikyo, _as expected_.

"Now I have you in my arms," said Kikyo. 

It was 'till a few days later that the people from camp found out about Inu yasha's recent fight…and sudden loss.

"Wahh! I don't care what's going on, I'm still staying with Kagome," cried Shippo…then he hopped off. [Now is my chance to conquer Sango's heart], thought Miroku. Just when he was about to get up, Sango came toward him and gave him a little kiss. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked in a slow, gentle voice. [I know where this is going, how can I possibly refuse], thought Miroku again. "Sure," he calmly replied, so they went off and the camp was abandoned…

A year has passed and finally Kagome and Sesshoumaru found all the shards (aka shikon), and since they are such a well team and defeated _most_ of the demons in 

Japan, Kagome decided to make herself a _full demon _…so by then victory was theirs!

About 16 years later, Sesshoumaru,Kagome and Kikyo,Inu yasha had settled a little. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a daughter, Suzuki. Kikyo and Inu yasha on the other hand had a son, Nabuko. Suzuki is a full demon, but _Nabuko_ on the other hand, is a half-demon. As the years went by, both demons were aware of each other, yet they have not met one another. Even then, they were both taught that one day, when the time was right, they will be needed to fight each other and control all, but they didn't know this day would arrive soon… 

"Ya! Ah!" Suzuki was improving her skilled techniques outside.

"Is that all you got?" said Shippo in a selfish tone. 

"Yaah!" BAM! 

"I stand corrected,"said Shippo dizzily, and then collapsed.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Suzuki, "Next time think twice about what you are going to tell me."

"Suzuki," yelled Sesshoumaru strictly.

Suzuki turned towards her father. "Quit fooling around, time will sneak up on you before you know it." Then Suzuki approached Sesshoumaru. 

"Rin, pack some things for Suzuki and I, we plan to be out the whole day," said Sesshoumaru .

"Yes," she replied, and went off.

"May I be of assistance, my lord…." says Jaken.

'Blah Blah Blah' is all Sesshoumaru hears from his mouth. "Just go!" he said.

"Yes my lord," said Jaken, and left as well.

" We are we going," said Suzuki in a curious voice.

"We are _actually_ going to practice your techniques, I want to see how well you are by using them on small creatures." 

"Baka, just a waste of time," murmured Suzuki.

"What did you say?" said Sesshoumaru in a sharp voice. 

"Nothing," she replied.

They soon stopped to have lunch, and then started.

In the meantime, Kikyo and Inu yasha were also having trouble with their child.

" Nabuko! GET UP!" yelled kikyo.

" Uhh…." groaned Nabuko.

" Stupid hentai kid…never gets up. Inu yasha you better get your son out of bed NOW!"

"Why don't you leave the kid alone," said Inu yasha.

"It's noon, and if you don't get him out of bed, I'm gonna leave the both of you!"

"Alright. Wait," he replied.

Suddenly, Nabuko had an unusual vision in his dream, barely a burly flash; all he saw was someone in the air, about to attack with their sword in front of him, then he woke up with a shocking fright. Nabuko was so afraid of this sight, that he didn't tell any one. As usual, Nabuko and the others ate breakfast around this hour, then _usually _plan the day ahead. Today for some reason, there wasn't anything to do, so Nabuko decided to meditate in front of the river. Unnoticeably, Myoga the flea jumped on Nabuko landing on his shoulder in silence. Nabuko closed his eyes, once again he had the vision, but this time it felt stronger, as if _he _was the actual target of the person with the sword…Nabuko sharply opened his eyes… "My opponent," he whispered. 

"???????"Myoga thought.

"Ugh… what the hell are you doing here!" yelled Nabuko.

"Well ugh…I, I gotta go," said Myoga and left. 

A little while later Suzuki was walking peacefully near by since she didn't need to practice or anything. Shippo decided to tag along too.

"I have a very string feeling, like guilt…as if something is drawing near," explained Suzuki.

"I don't like the sound of that," replied Shippo.

"Ya!" Suzuki took out her sword, alarmed. "show yourself or prepare to fight.

Nabuko jumped out of nowhere. 

"who are you," asked Suzuki."

" my name is Nabuko, son of…" 

" A bitch," answered Suzuki.

" I see you like to be smart, but no. I'm Inu yasha and Kikyo's son."

" Ahhh. So you are the mysterious half demon I've been told about," said Suzuki 

" you know me?" he asked.

" my name is Suzuki, but I prefer being called Susami, I'm the daughter of Sesshoumaru and Kagome…you know, my father kicked your daddy's little butt."

Nabuko _examined_ her wide-eyed.

" are you sure?" he said.

" yes, and now it's my turned to keep up my family's title," said Susami.

Shippo ran of unnoticeably.

" I have to admit you'd be really cute if I don't have to kill you," said Nabuko.

"nice try… I suggest you run to your mommy while you still have the time."

"that's enough," said Nabuko, "you asked for it."

"Ahhh!" yelled Nabuko as he ran toward her.

Susami took two steps to the left and Nabuko tripped.

"Seems you are dumber than I thought," laughed Susami.

"Yahh!" Nabuko tried again, only this time Susami jumped in the air with her sword, just like in the vision Nabuko had a few weeks ago. Alarmed of this, he swiftly moved. Once Susami landed, she attacked again and Nabuko self-defended himself. Susami quickly jumped and landed behind Nabuko and attacked the back of his knee so he could no longer walk (well at least for a few more weeks), he fell.

" looks like this fight was easier than I thought," said Susami.

"fool," said Nabuko and slashed Susami, but barely leaving her a cut on her leg. He was surprised.

"you think I wouldn't be expecting something like that to happen ?" she said, " you're gonna end up being a fool in a matter seconds.

"ugh…where'd she …"

"Yahhh!" 


End file.
